<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oxymore by Lorelei (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604770">Oxymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lorelei'>Lorelei (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lemon, Pour ceux qui sont trop jeunes pour savoir ce que c'est, ça veut dire que y'a de la fesse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lorelei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L'oxymore est une figure de style qui vise à rapprocher deux termes dont les sens devraient être éloignés dans une formule en apparence contradictoire. </p><p>L'alcool n'est même pas entré en jeu ce soir là, mais ils n'étaient pas sobres non plus... Sous l'emprise de quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus intense. Peut être étaient-ce ces huit mois de rancune et de mépris qui les avaient menés jusque là.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oxymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>J'archive doucement les conneries que j'écrivais au collège, donc voilà ce petit enfant qui se pose sur ce site. </p><p>Je n'ai pas supporté de le relire, de peur de me mettre à détester l'idée que je m'en fais. J'avais adoré l'écrire (et je sais que j'ai bien changé depuis).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Il le savait bien. Il avait bien compris. Mais une question subsistait encore et toujours dans son esprit : Comment ?<br/>
La gente féminine était si complexe. Et si ce n'était que ça ! Elle était aussi attirante, divinement attirante.<br/>
Les femmes semblaient en avoir conscience et jouaient de ça. Avec leurs courbes sensuelles et provocatrices, leurs regards furtifs et faussement gênés. Elles se payaient de leurs têtes. Elles avaient besoin de séduire, de voir les regards se retourner sur leurs passages.<br/>
Pour elles les hommes n'étaient que des proies à appâter, rien de plus, rien de moins. Natsu pensait que c'était ainsi. C'était le seul moyen d'expliquer ce comportement si contraire à ce qu'elle ressentait. Ou se qu'elle avait pu ressentir.</p>
  <p>Il se demandait comment lui faire comprendre... Oui, comment ? Comment devenir une proie digne de ce nom afin que sa belle se jette sur lui ? Surtout après l'avoir repoussé, après lui avoir brisé le cœur, comment faire ? Natsu Dragnir ne savait absolument pas comment attirer son aimé.</p>
  <p>Il avait bien tout tenté –du moins il en était presque sur- mais jamais sa belle ne lui avait porté ne serrait-ce qu'un dixième de son attention.</p>
  <p>Natsu se disait souvent que ça ne servait à rien de se battre pour deux personnes qui étaient en décalage, qui ne s'accordait pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais peut être était-ce se mentir que de se dire ça, puisque le malheureux n'avait pas eu l'intelligence et le réflexe de réfléchir avant de refuser catégoriquement la présence de la demoiselle.</p>
  <p>Avait alors commencé un jeu, malsain et idiot, laissant la jolie et timide petite Lucy sur le trottoir.<br/>
Un jeu de séduction et de jalousie, où les règles n'était pas plus compliquées que ça : Brise moi et je te briserais.</p>
  <p>On aurait pu le qualifier de jeu de chat et de la souris. On aurait pu. Seulement, il n'y avait ni félin, ni rongeur dans cet affront. Seulement eux deux.</p>
  <p>Natsu et Lucy.</p>
  <p>Accompagnés par leurs sentiments, identiques, différents, et pourtant si semblables.</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>____________________</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Son rire mielleux, Natsu n'arrivait plus à le supporter. Il sonnait trop faux, il était trop bruyant, trop vulgaire. Ce n'était plus elle.</p>
  <p>C'était son personnage.</p>
  <p>Ce personnage qu'elle revêtait depuis maintenant 8 mois, depuis ce fameux jour. Celui où il avait été un réel idiot. Le jour où il avait été correct, un vrai gentleman. Il n'aurait décidément pas dû.<br/>
Lui et ses fichues peurs. Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, et avait reçu ce qu'il redoutait en pleine poire.<br/>
La haine provocatrice de Lucy, rancunière et douloureuse.</p>
  <p>Ce rire tapageur et provocateur il l'entendait dès que le soleil se couchait, lorsque l'alcool commençait à remplir les choppes. Il n'en pouvait plus, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il savait à son odeur que la jeune femme de ses pensées était déjà bien éméchée et cela s'affirmait par son comportement à l'égard de la gente masculine. Il savait sans le regarder que la blonde était pendue au cou de l'un de ses admirateurs, le flattant pour parvenir à ses fins.</p>
  <p>« <em>Pathétique...</em> » Pensa t-il.</p>
  <p>Il savait pourquoi elle faisait cela. C'était de sa faute, la sienne et uniquement la sienne. Il l'avait vu dans le regard de la mage aux clés, dans ses prunelles profondes.</p>
  <p>Son rire résonna encore une fois dans la pièce, un peu plus bruyant que précédemment. Mais que faisait-elle ? Natsu n'avait aucune envie de se retourner pour affirmer ses soupçons et encore moins de la voir se faire peloter par un inconnu. Il concentra son attention sur la choppe qu'il tenait devant lui, essayant d'ignorer les gloussements idiots de la blonde. Mais c'était sans compter que la jeune femme ne cessait de brailler des idioties en tout genres, irritant le dragon slayer au plus au point.</p>
  <p>Le son agressait ses tympans, résonnant dans son crâne. Il se leva précipitamment, irrité, renversant sa chaise au passage. Natsu fit volte-face, les poings serrés et les jointures blanchis. Son regard brûlant transperça les mages attablés, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les yeux hagards de la blonde. Tel des jets de flamme, ses pupilles brûlèrent la jeune femme, comme si il voulait la réduire en cendres ardentes.</p>
  <p>Un sourire moqueur se forma sur les lèvres de la mage et, en s'assurant que Natsu observait bien toute la scène, elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant provisoire. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de sa nuque et elle passa une de ses jambes au dessus de celles de l'inconnu. Son sourire s'agrandit encore et, en ayant la certitude que Natsu ne perdait rien de l'instant, sa main passa avec sensualité dans la veste de l'homme qui semblait vraiment apprécier son traitement, puisqu'il montrait un sourire niais à l'assemblée.</p>
  <p>Natsu vit rouge et, malgré lui, s'enflamma. Jamais il n'avait perdu le contrôle de ses flammes, mais une telle rage avait empli son esprit que cela semblait irrémédiable. Une chaleur ardente se fit sentir dans la guilde, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le mage de feu. Il arborait un visage terrifiant, haineux et, étrangement frustré.</p>
  <p>Ses flammes brûlantes tournoyaient autour de lui, créant une carapace des plus hostiles.<br/>
Son regard n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde la blonde, comme si son corps et sa magie eux-mêmes voulaient la décoller de cet idiot. Mais elle restait bien accrochée, telle une sangsue, perdue dans le cou de l'homme, sans prêter attention au dragon.</p>
  <p>Le dragon n'était plus maître de son corps, la haine guidait chacun de ses mouvements, libérant son poison dans ses veines, engourdissant l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses muscles. Il s'abandonna à ce sentiment réconfortant qui lui semblait si équitable. Son corps ne pouvait supporter d'avantage la rancœur de ses huit mois passés, alors tout brûlait dans ce brasier haineux, tout partait en fumée. Tout se transformait en vengeance, rancune, passion, désir, colère et une subtile tristesse. Non, un profond désespoir.</p>
  <p>Il ne voulait plus voir ça, cette femme –qui fut trop bien pour lui- s'offrir à de telles impudicités. Cela lui donnait un haut-le-cœur.<br/>
Natsu n'hésita plus, il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la blonde dans un élan de rapidité effrayante et se pencha au dessus de la table, seule barrière entre elle et lui.</p>
  <p>Il remarqua malgré les brumes de la rage qu'elle s'était figée, la tête toujours cachée dans le cou de l'inconnu. Elle se rendait apparemment compte de la colère du dragon de feu et mesurait à présent les conséquence de sa rage.<br/>
Elle en arriva à une conclusion malgré son esprit embrumé : ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.</p>
  <p>Et ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsque le poing de Natsu rencontra la mâchoire de son amant avec fracas.<br/>
Celui-ci valdingua sur quelques mètres avant de s'affaisser lourdement au sol, sans bouger. Il avait fait passer dans ce geste une rage qui l'animait en sourdine depuis des mois et qui éclatait à présent. Il n'était pas en colère contre cet homme qu'il avait mis à terre, mais contre la femme qui s'accrochait à lui précédemment. Il lui en voulait de le provoquer et de le mépriser.<br/>
Natsu regarda l'homme à terre, immobile. Des exclamations se firent entendre dans la guilde, certains mages étaient outrés, d'autres blasés, mais ce fut la réaction de maître qui fut la moins prévisible.</p>
  <p>Il sourit. Tout simplement. Il sourit, les traits plissés part les années, les rides marquant chacune de ses expressions, il sourit comme si il déclarait à Natsu qu'il n'aurait pas mieux fait. Il n'était nullement outré ou même inquiété par son comportement, il faisait comprendre au dragon que son attitude était des plus naturel.<br/>
Natsu lui servit un sourire satisfait alors que ses flammes s'apaisaient sous l'expression entendue du maître. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Lucy, qui regardait toujours le corps de l'homme sur le sol.<br/>
Même à cet instant elle ne faisait nullement attention à lui, elle l'ignorait.</p>
  <p>Elle le provoquait.</p>
  <p>Natsu qui avait senti sa colère se calmer, la sentit aussi se raviver instantanément et, de nouveau, il perdit le contrôle de son corps. Il veilla tout de même à garder ses flammes éteintes, il aimait sa guilde, il ne voulait pas la brûler. Mais le typhon de haine qui se déchaînait en lui n'en était que plus intense. Il sentait chaque parcelle de son âme s'animer de colère.<br/>
Il saisit Lucy par le bras, l'emprisonnant dans sa poigne de fer et la tira vers lui. Il l'arracha à la chaise qu'elle occupait pour la plaquer contre son torse, prisonnière de ses bras.</p>
  <p>Lucy le repoussa, tentant de se dégager, criant avec tout l'air de se poumons. Elle le fusillait de son regard le plus noir, lui donnant des coups de coudes, de genoux, lui cracha bon nombre d'abjection au visage et le griffant hargneusement de ses ongles.</p>
  <p>Sans aucune délicatesse, Natsu la jeta sur son épaule, bien décidé à sortir d'ici, avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas supporter plus de rancune et de haine.<br/>
Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas supporter ce masque qu'affichait Lucy depuis huit mois, il allait le lui arracher. A coups de dents si il le fallait.<br/>
Il se le promettait.</p>
  <p>Il coinça Lucy sur son épaule et commença son pénible trajet. La blonde ne cessait pas ses assauts, espérant lui faire lâcher prise. Ses cris suraigus résonnaient dans les rues de Magnolia, réveillant bon nombre d'habitants.</p>
  <p>Le jeune homme, tentant de ne pas faire attention aux aboiements de Lucy, accéléra le pas. C'est que la jeune femme n'était pas d'une légèreté folle et le fait qu'elle se débatte n'aidait aucunement la marche de Natsu. Il était d'ailleurs très en colère, gigotant avec ferveur dès que Natsu faisait un pas.<br/>
Ayant du mal à ne pas faire état des protestations de la blonde, il la fit descendre de son perchoir –comme elle le réclamait- pour l'attraper pas les épaules. Natsu plongea son regard brûlant dans les prunelles de la mage, comme pour fouiller son être. Il cria alors toute la rage et toute la tension qui s'était accumulées au fil de ces huit mois :</p>
  <p>« <strong>TAIS TOI !</strong> »</p>
  <p>Il lui avait hurlé cette phrase dans un souffle –plutôt un rugissement-, espérant enfin faire taire les bêlements intarissable de la mage.<br/>
Celle-ci resta interdite un instant, encore impressionnée par le dragon qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, muette comme une carpe. Elle sembla hésiter à lui répondre avant de se résigner et de se retourner.</p>
  <p>Enfin libre, elle reprit la direction de la guilde, comptant bien terminer sa soirée déjà bien avancée. Seul problème, elle n'avait pas inclus Natsu dans ses plans et elle fut la première surprise lorsqu'il la retint par le bras.</p>
  <p>« <strong>Tu comptes aller où ?</strong> » demanda-t-il d'une voix vibrante de colère.</p>
  <p>Lucy le jaugea du regard avant de lâcher :</p>
  <p>« <strong>Je vais reprendre la soirée à laquelle tu as mit fin.<br/>
- Tu es complètement saoule, je te raccompagne.</strong> »</p>
  <p>Il resserra sa poigne sur l'avant bras de Lucy avant de la tirer dans la direction opposée. Elle resta silencieuse un instant, interdite, avant de se remettre à hurler, revendiquant qu'il la lâche. Natsu se dit qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, manquant bientôt de sang froid. La blonde se mit s'époumoner comme un cochon qu'on égorgeait, ses mains glissaient sur la peau de Natsu, tentant de le faire lâcher prise. Elle avait mal à la gorge mais continuait à crier, donnant des coups au bras de son ancien coéquipier. Elle voulait partir, elle ne voulait plus voir cet homme, elle ne voulait plus qu'il la touche.</p>
  <p>Natsu ne tenait plus, son bras lui faisant mal sous les assauts de la jeune femme et elle ne semblait pas prête à arrêter. Fort heureusement ils arrivaient enfin à l'appartement de la blonde, son périple allait enfin se terminer.</p>
  <p>Cependant, celle-ci venait de planter ses dents dans le bras de Natsu, provoquant une douleur dans tout le membre. Son cri de douleur et de surprise résonna dans tout le quartier et, sa colère reprit immédiatement le dessus.</p>
  <p>Il n'avait plus aucune maîtrise de ses mouvements et, sans son accord, son bras attrapa plus fermement la main de Lucy pour la tirer vers lui.<br/>
Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour obtenir plus de puissance avant de la propulser au-dessus du muret qui séparait le canal de la ruelle.</p>
  <p>Lucy atterrit dans l'eau avec un claquement et quelques éclaboussures. Elle s'enfonça dans le liquide, la peau mordue par le froid de l'onde.<br/>
La jeune femme était un peu perdue. Comment Natsu avait il pu la jeter ainsi, sans remord, dans cette eau glaciale ? Certes, elle avait été un peu extrême en le mordant, mais elle n'avait pas eut d'autres idées. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer, elle ne pouvait plus le regarder sans lui en vouloir et ne voulait plus. Apparemment, lui non plus.<br/>
En le méprisant, Lucy avait voulu mettre de la distance entre eux, elle avait voulu éviter une relation malsaine et gênante. Ils ne pouvaient plus agir comme avant, la jeune femme le savait.</p>
  <p>Lucy ne bougeait plus, bercée par le silence apaisant du canal, perdue dans ses pensées.<br/>
Tout simplement perdue.<br/>
Ses cheveux d'or se répandaient autour de son visage, captant les rayons de la lune. Elle se sentait légère, apaisée de ne plus à avoir à affronter le visage colérique de son camarade. Ce visage dur et renfermé, qu'elle avait pourtant connu souriant.<br/>
Tout s'était arrêté il y avait huit mois, trois jours et quelques heures...<br/>
Ce jour là, Lucy s'en souvenait encore avec une extrême netteté.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Natsu avait réussit, il avait abattu ce monstre d'un violent coup de poing au milieu du visage. La bête, un immense ours rouge et jaune, s'était écroulé, assommé par la puissance du choc. Natsu s'était retourné vers elle, Lucy, et lui avait servi un sourire glorieux, chaleureux et renversant. Elle l'avait vu rayonner, envahi par la gaieté de cœur qui lui était propre, sautant de joie et entraînant sa coéquipière dans une danse virevoltante.<br/>
Alors Lucy avait essayé, elle avait tenté le tout pour le tout, estimant que l'atmosphère se prêtait à ses projets. Laissant ses peurs et ses doutes de côté, elle s'était avancée. Elle avait passé ses mains sur les joues de son coéquipier, plongeant ses prunelles noisette dans celles, émeraude, du mage de feu.<br/>
A ce moment précis elle s'était sentie brûlante, non, incandescente... Elle avait agi sans vraiment se soucier des conséquences.<br/>
Son visage s'était approché de celui du mage, mêlant leurs souffles courts, essoufflés par la danse. Elle avait effleuré ses lèvres brûlantes, intenses, chaudes. Elle avait soupiré d'aise en sentant la chaleur du mage contre sa peau, elle avait pensé qu'il partageait lui aussi son désir, qu'il acceptait ses lèvres. Qu'ils s'aimaient avec le même amour. Mais non, Natsu l'avait repoussé, l'écartant de sa tendre chaleur, le regard sombre et troublé. Il lui avait murmuré, en guise d'explications, quelques mots. Que jamais elle ne pourra oublier.</p>
  <p>« <em><strong>Je ne veux pas, Lucy.</strong></em> »</p>
  <p>Ce fut la destruction totale pour elle. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. C'était clair, explicite, douloureux.<br/>
Elle se laissa donc basculer dans la dépravation, essayant avec peine, de ressouder son esprit meurtri.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Elle était rendue ici à présent, dans la profondeur des flots, ne se préoccupant nullement de s'en sortir. Elle se remémorait ses souvenirs qu'elle s'était pourtant jurée d'oublier. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et quelques bulles brillantes montèrent vers la surface.<br/>
Le néant, voilà ce que lui inspirait cet endroit. Elle était perdue sous les eaux, dans un silence presque absolu, uniquement perturbé par le son des flots s'écoulant librement autour de son enveloppe. Elle aimait ce silence, celui de son esprit et celui de cet environnement.</p>
  <p>Ici, elle n'avait pas besoin de supporter le masque oppressant qui l'étouffait depuis huit mois, ici elle n'avait pas besoin de supporter le regard de l'homme qu'elle haïssait, ici elle pouvait être au calme pour l'éternité. Il suffisait juste de relâcher l'air qu'elle conservait dans ses poumons, tout simplement. Ce simple geste suffirait à mettre fin à ses tourments, c'était tellement tentant...<br/>
Inconsciemment, une bulle s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis une seconde avant qu'elle ne se résigne, et qu'elle lâche entièrement la pression. Un torrent de bulles s'échappa de ses lèvres, brisant momentanément son précieux silence.</p>
  <p>Vide. C'est ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, le vide dans ses poumons, le vide dans son esprit, le vide dans son cœur. Une sensation d'apaisement total.<br/>
Lucy se laissa glisser au fond des eaux noires, attendant patiemment de s'éteindre. Elle se laissait glisser dans cet écrin de béatitude.<br/>
Mais il fallait toujours que cette personne l'extirpe avec violence du cocon réconfortant qu'elle s'était créée. Oh, que c'était cruel ! Oh, que c'était barbare ! Oh, que c'était pénible !</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>__________________</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>« <em>Mais que fait-elle ? </em>» se demandait Natsu.</p>
  <p>Il était sur le muret au bord du court d'eau, attendant le retour à la surface de Lucy. Mais rien, il n'y avait pas un mouvement, pas une vaguelette qui pourrait démontrer d'une quelconque présence humaine. Elle ne remontait pas.<br/>
Sa réaction avait peut être été disproportionnée, mais, il fallait dire que Lucy l'avait sacrément énervé.</p>
  <p>« <em>Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait... </em>»</p>
  <p>Il soupira, il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il se mentait à lui-même. Tout était de sa faute.<br/>
Il le savait, il en avait conscience, il avait détruit Lucy. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas accepté ce baiser ? Pourquoi, tout simplement ?<br/>
Oui, il n'avait prit conscience que plus tard de ce que Lucy représentait pour lui. Il n'avait compris que trop tard qu'il voulait partager ce baiser. Trop tard.</p>
  <p>« <strong>Ouais, mon gars, t'es un idiot fini. Tu restes et tu resteras toujours à la traîne...</strong> »</p>
  <p>Il avait prononcé cette pensée à voix haute, d'un ton amer. Il s'était dit, ce jour-là, qu'il ne devait pas répondre à un sentiment si celui-ci n'était pas partagé. C'était en parti vrai.</p>
  <p>Mais quand on changeait d'avis ? Non, quand on changeait de sentiment ? Que faisait-on ?</p>
  <p>On restait un imbécile loin de la personne désirée, superbement ignoré, haï et rejeté. Un idiot borné qui n'était même plus capable de réparer ses erreurs. Un peureux.</p>
  <p>Il voulait encore cette chaleur, cette odeur que portait la délicate Lucy, celle d'il y avait huit mois. Il désirait encore toucher et goûter à la texture de sa peau, au parfum de ses cheveux. Il la voulait, peut importait si elle avait changé.</p>
  <p>Natsu soupira derechef, l'idiot fini qu'il était n'allait sûrement jamais avoir ce qu'il voulait. Surtout pas après ce qu'il venait de lui faire.<br/>
Il reporta son regard sur l'eau un peu trop calme qui se languissait à ses pieds. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Lucy ne remontait pas.<br/>
Il se pencha vers son reflet sur l'onde, scrutant ses profondeurs. Il n'apercevait rien dans l'eau noire.<br/>
Une bulle éclata à la surface, le laissant stupéfié. Puis une deuxième rencontra la surface. Avant qu'une armée de bulles ne remonte à son tour. Quelque chose n'allait pas.</p>
  <p>« <strong>Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?</strong> »</p>
  <p>Natsu avait beau être idiot, il avait compris que l'unique source de ses bulles devait forcément être la blonde immergée.<br/>
La panique se lova dans son estomac, accélérant précipitamment son rythme cardiaque. Il se pencha d'avantage vers la surface, n'apercevant toujours rien. Il grogna, mécontent et angoissé.<br/>
Natsu expira un grand coup avant d'avancer ses bras, joignant ses mains afin de piquer vers le court d'eau. Il poussa sur ses jambes et plongea.</p>
  <p>Il fendit l'eau avec vitesse, perturbant son calme apaisant.<br/>
L'eau froide lui fit l'effet d'un millier d'aiguilles dans sa peau. Il détestait le froid, la glace, tout ça, ce n'était franchement pas sa tasse de thé. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, il préférait la chaleur d'un feu de cheminée ou...</p>
  <p>Il voulait sa chaleur.</p>
  <p>Sous l'eau il ne voyait toujours rien, c'était l'obscurité totale. Pas de grands yeux noisette, pas de petites lèvres roses qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassé. Rien de tout cela.<br/>
Il ne pouvait pas la trouver grâce à son odeur, le liquide lui empêchait de trouver toutes traces olfactives. Il se tourna et se retourna, impatient et inquiet, scrutant la pénombre du regard. Il se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait, l'eau lui piquant les yeux.</p>
  <p>Un éclat doré.<br/>
Du coin de l'œil il avait aperçu ce reflet d'or, furtif. Sans hésitation, il se dirigea prestement vers l'origine de l'éclat.<br/>
Oui, il voyait sa silhouette immergée dans les flots, ses cheveux se balançant doucement au grès des courants, captant les rayons de la lune.<br/>
Elle était magnifique, même sous l'eau dans la pénombre. Il devinant avec facilité sa peau pâle, ses lèvres roses, ses grands yeux noisette.<br/>
Mais elle semblait immobile, sans rien tenter pour remonter. Comme endormie.</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>________________</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
Natsu tira la blonde par le bras, la jeta violement contre les pavés. Il avait réussi avec peine à la sortir de l'eau, mais c'était sans compter qu'elle se débattait avec ardeur. Ça avait été un véritable calvaire. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de le griffer, de le tirer, de le frapper, essayant sans relâche de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs.</p>
  <p>Il se retrouvait désormais trempé, les nerfs à vifs. Sa conscience lui criait de s'égosiller, de relâcher entièrement la pression sur la source de son irritation, Lucy.<br/>
Il ne fit rien, considérant que l'état de la blonde était déjà bien assez déplorable comme ça. Elle était restée assez de temps sous l'eau pour avoir empli ses poumons de liquide et ses lèvres avaient pris cette légère teinte violette commune aux personnes en manque d'oxygène.</p>
  <p>Quelle idiote elle avait été en tentant de se suicider !<br/>
Natsu se savait simple d'esprit mais il remettait en doute les capacités de réflexion de Lucy.<br/>
Ladite blonde était allongée sur le bitume, crachant de l'eau, se brûlant la gorge au passage. Elle était en piteux état, trempée plus que de coutumes, les yeux bouffis et rouges, irrités par l'eau. Elle était toujours secouée de toux, comme si elle tentait de cracher tous ses poumons.<br/>
Natsu soupira devant ce spectacle pitoyable et lui dit :</p>
  <p>« <strong>Rentre chez toi et prends une douche, Lucy...</strong> »</p>
  <p>Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais et lui aurait bien arraché les cheveux si elle n'était pas si occupée à s'étouffer. Elle ne fit, donc, que marmonner un ensemble de mots incompréhensible.<br/>
Natsu s'accroupit à côté d'elle exaspéré.</p>
  <p>« <strong>Qu'est ce que tu marmonnes ?</strong> »</p>
  <p>Elle grogna en secouant la tête lui demandant apparemment de se mêler de ce qui le regardait et se redressa difficilement. Elle le fixait, assise sur les pavés froids, ses yeux noisettes plongés dans ceux onyx de l'homme.<br/>
Il soutint le regard de la blonde, dévoilant son âme à la jeune fille. Lucy se perdit dans ses prunelles bouleversés et torturés. Il lui semblait voir des regrets dans l'éclat imperturbable de ses iris.</p>
  <p>Elle fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête pour oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir, avant de tenter de se mettre debout. Elle échoua et s'affala une fois de plus sur le sol dur.<br/>
Natsu soupira, désespéré, et attrapa la blonde par la bras pour la mettre sur pieds. Elle tangua un instant, reprenant appuie avec difficultés avant de repousser violement Natsu.</p>
  <p>« <strong>Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! </strong>» lui cria-t-elle, la voix enrouée par la toux.</p>
  <p>Lucy lui tourna le dos, irritée et vexée d'avoir eu besoin de lui pour se redresser. Elle se dirigea d'un pied ferme vers son appartement, bien décidé à mettre fin à cette discussion.</p>
  <p>Natsu soupira. Il était encore une fois parti pour cette relation de feinte et de mépris. Cette relation où il ne serait pas heureux.<br/>
Il soupira et dit en murmurant :</p>
  <p>« <strong>Ce fut un plaisir, prends soin de toi...</strong> »</p>
  <p>Elle se stoppa net, comme arrêtée par un mur. Lucy serra les poings alors que Natsu lui tournait lentement le dos. Elle cria :</p>
  <p>« <strong>Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu sortie de l'eau ?</strong> »</p>
  <p>Natsu tourna légèrement la tête, stupéfié. Pourquoi, Diable, lui demandait-elle ça ? Elle fit volte-face, la colère et la frustration se propageant dans ses entrailles. Sa voix retentit derechef, claire et tonitruante :</p>
  <p>« <strong>Réponds moi ! Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé la vie ? Me laisser mourir devrait te réjouir, toi, qui me trouve si repoussante !</strong> »</p>
  <p>Natsu en resta estomaqué. Il se retourna, doucement, perçant Lucy de son regard le plus noir.</p>
  <p>« <strong>Je te trouve repoussante ?!</strong> »</p>
  <p>Lucy resta inébranlable face à son regard de braise, hocha la tête et dit sans sourciller :</p>
  <p>« <strong>Oui, sinon tu ne m'éviterais pas comme tu le fais... Tu aurais tout oublié de cette journée si je ne te dégoûtais pas ! Nous serions resté coéquipiers, nous aurions fait comme si de rien n'était...</strong> »</p>
  <p>Elle baissa la tête face à cette réalité, soudainement intimidée par les yeux onyx du mage de feu. Elle s'entoura de ses bras dans l'espoir de s'offrir un peu de réconfort, son corps commençant à s'engourdir de froid et de douleur.</p>
  <p>« <strong>C'est ce que tu penses...</strong> »</p>
  <p>Elle lui jeta un regard désemparé mais où brillait cependant une pointe de colère et de défi.</p>
  <p>« <strong>Oui.</strong> Elle fit une pause avant d'ajouter, <strong>ai-je tort ?</strong> »</p>
  <p>Il fit claquer sa langue de mécontentement avant de lui répondre dans un murmure.</p>
  <p>« <strong>Complètement...</strong> »</p>
  <p>« <em>Fondre sur ses lèvres</em> » n'aurait pas pus avoir plus de sens qu'ici, puisque c'est ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Il avait passé la barrière qui les séparait en un pas et avait enlacé la blonde avec la même impatience.<br/>
Il brûlait de rencontrer à nouveau ses lèvres, de faire jaillir à la surface tout le désir inassouvi qu'il avait enfouie pendant des mois.<br/>
Ses lèvres douces et sucrées ; le rappel et l'oubli d'un souvenir, la création d'une nouvelle histoire.<br/>
Ses lèvres inoubliables. Savourant cette sensation semblable à une réminiscence, Lucy les avait trouvé brûlantes, chaudes, intenses. S'ajouta à son souvenir, une nouvelle qualification : Ardentes.<br/>
Oui, ses lèvres étaient brûlantes, passionnées, ardentes... et surprenante.</p>
  <p>A la suite de leurs rencontres passionnées, Natsu et Lucy s'étaient littéralement jeté l'un sur l'autre. Ils ressentaient le besoin de se toucher, de se découvrir sous un nouveau jour.<br/>
Lucy avait été surprise, mais n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Elle ne le repousserait pas cette fois, c'en était assez. Elle ne voulait plus haïr, elle ne voulait plus mépriser. Elle avait besoin d'aimer.<br/>
Ils ressentaient le besoin de s'aimer.</p>
  <p>Natsu entoura la blonde de ses bras, souhaitant partager sa chaleur à travers leurs habits trempés. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'or, la pressant d'avantage contre lui. Il semblait vouloir ne faire qu'un, ne devenir qu'un seul être. Il voulait oublier ce corps, encombrant, avec ses os et ses muscles. Natsu voulait unir leurs pensées, leurs âmes.<br/>
Partager ce désir.</p>
  <p>Lucy le serra encore contre lui, désirant encore cette ardeur, cette odeur. Elle passa délicatement sa langue sur les lèvres de Natsu afin d'en demander l'accès.<br/>
Celui-ci permit aux deux bouts de chairs de se retrouver et de commencer un tango passionné. Il passa ses deux bras autour de la taille de la mage, se penchant d'avantage vers elle. Lucy passa une de ses mains dans la veste trempée du mage et cala l'autre dans sa nuque.</p>
  <p>Natsu effleura la hanche de la jeune femme qui frémit à son contact, puis continua son parcours jusqu'à son fessier. Il lâcha la taille de la blonde pour poser ses deux mains sur ses fesses. Il la souleva soudainement et la plaqua contre lui. Comme par réflexe, Lucy enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du jeune homme, passant ses deux mains dans son cou.<br/>
Natsu cala une de ses mains dans le creux du dos de Lucy afin de libérer l'autre. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, manquant de tomber vers l'avant, et arriva dans le hall d'entrée. Il trébucha sur le tapis mais parvint cependant à se rattraper in extremis. Lucy sourit contre ses lèvres, amusée de la maladresse de son amant qui peinait à les conduire jusqu'à la chambre de la blonde.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>La porte claqua. Enfin, le désir qui fourmillait sous la peau des deux mages pouvait jaillir. Enfin, ils étaient ensemble, seuls.<br/>
Natsu plaqua la blonde contre la porte maintenant fermée, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte brûlante. Ses lèvres se mirent à parcourir le cou de la mage, créant un chemin fiévreux sur sa peau, amplifiant les gémissements sensuels de la jeune femme.<br/>
Lucy passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux du mage. Ce moment elle en avait rêvé des nuits entières. Sentir de nouveau sa chaleur, revoir son sourire, connaître la passion brûlante de ses baisers.<br/>
Elle avait l'impression de découvrir un autre monde. Lumineux et enchanté. Féerique.</p>
  <p>Emportée par chacune de ses caresses, noyée dans son odeur, enflammée par son souffle ardent, Lucy était désemparée dans les bras de son amant. Elle ne cherchait plus à réfléchir, son corps était dominé par autre chose : la Passion et le Désir.</p>
  <p>Ses bras glissèrent sur le dos de l'homme sans qu'elle ne le décide, mais peu lui importait, elle aimait ça. Que dis-je ? Elle adorait ça...<br/>
Ses mains se faufilèrent sous la veste trempée du mage, avide de ce feu qui se propageait dans son ventre. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent avec convoitise sur la peau mâte du jeune homme. Son corps agissait sans hésitation, libérant une étrange passion.</p>
  <p>Elle attrapa du bout des dents l'écharpe blanche de Natsu avant de la tirer doucement pour exposer la gorge du mage de feu. Les écailles atterrirent sans bruit sur le sol, aux pieds du jeune homme.<br/>
Sans vraiment le vouloir ou le contrôler, Lucy fit glisser la veste de son amant sur ses bras afin qu'elle atterrisse lourdement sur le sol. Sa langue remonta doucement le long de la jugulaire du mage, dessinant des arabesques humides sur la peau enivrante de Natsu.</p>
  <p>Elle posa ses pieds au sol, toujours étroitement enlacé dans les bras de l'homme. Sans réelle maîtrise de ses mouvements, elle poussa Natsu à travers la pièce jusqu'à son lit. Elle n'hésita même pas avant de se jeter sur lui, dévorant ses lèvres, laissant le désir s'échapper de son enveloppe corporelle.<br/>
Ses petites mains parcoururent avec avidité le devant de la chemise mouillée de son amant, cherchant frénétiquement les boutons qui pourraient libérer le torse de Natsu.</p>
  <p>Son cœur s'accéléra à mesure qu'elle les détachait, animée d'une incroyable frénésie. Ses lèvres enflammaient chaque parcelle de la délectable peau brûlante du mage.</p>
  <p>Natsu avait passé ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille qui le chevauchait, faisant frémir de désir la blonde. Son corps frissonnait d'excitation. C'était beaucoup trop pour tout enfouir, il le laissa donc exploser.<br/>
Il entoura la taille de la mage aux clés, la pressant contre lui avant de se redresser, assis sur la couverture rose. Il arracha presque sa chemise qui le collait comme une seconde peau avant de la jeter au loin.<br/>
Il renversa la blonde sous lui, impatient et avide. Ses lèvres dévorèrent le cou de son amante qui soupirait déjà d'extase, son souffle caniculaire se répandait sur la peau de la femme, provoquant des étincelles sur sa chair. Natsu passa sa main sous le T-shirt humide de la mage, le faisant lentement remonter le long du corps gracieux de la blonde. Il s'apprêtait à dévoiler la poitrine de la blonde sous son regard plein de défi mais celle-ci, d'un mouvement de bassin le fit basculer sur le côté.</p>
  <p>Elle le chevauchait, des étincelles dans les yeux, un sourire malicieux sur son visage. Lentement elle descendit sur le visage de son amant, puis explora une nouvelle fois son cou avant de finir sur le poitrail imposant de Natsu. Sa langue parcourue le torse du jeune homme, laissant sur sa peau un chemin brûlant et humide. Elle marqua et détailla de sa bouche chaque muscle du jeune homme, pressant ses lèvres contre sa peau.</p>
  <p>Lucy descendait le long du torse musclé, arrivant au nombril du jeune homme. Elle passa un léger coup de langue sur celui-ci faisant frissonner le jeune homme avant de descendre lentement vers la ceinture qui maintenait son pantalon en place. Elle embrassa le sexe déjà durci du garçon à travers son pantalon avant de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture d'une main experte. Elle fit descendre le jean sur les genoux du mage avant de l'arracher complètement. Le jeune homme se retrouvait maintenant en caleçon devant la jeune fille.<br/>
Elle passa ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer avant de tirer violement dessus, libérant le sexe du garçon.<br/>
Elle embrassa le sexe du garçon, l'effleurant du bout de ses doigts. Natsu tressaillit, renversant sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos.</p>
  <p>Lucy pris son sexe en bouche et Natsu ne pu retenir un soupir de plaisir. Elle commença ses va et viens, avec une lenteur presque douloureuse pour le mage. Elle allait bien trop lentement, elle le provoquait encore. Natsu lâcha un râle impatient, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. La blonde accéléra légèrement le rythme le maintenant pourtant encore bien trop lent. Il gémit, laissant s'échapper de ses lèvres un son pareil à une lamentation.</p>
  <p>Lucy sourit intérieurement, décidant d'abréger l'extatique supplice de son amant, elle accéléra ses mouvements, s'aidant de sa main. Un gémissement ravi prit place sur les lèvres du mage.<br/>
Il sentait le feu du plaisir se propager dans son corps sans que rien ni personne ne puisse l'arrêter. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait précipitamment, son coeur semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Il avait la sensation d'être en pleine tempête, l'esprit embrouillé. Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire il adorait. Peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs.</p>
  <p>Il eut à peine le temps de le réaliser, il était déjà au haut des falaises de l'extase, prêt à sauter. Et sans vraiment le vouloir il s'élança dans le vide, jouissant sous l'emprise de Lucy, se déversant dans sa bouche.<br/>
Lucy accepta sa semence sans aucune réaction alors que l'homme lâcha un dernier râle comblé.<br/>
Elle se redressa doucement et regarda Natsu avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, caressant sa peau de son souffle, fixant intensément les prunelles vertes de son amant. Elle scella leurs lèvres avec impatience et envie, comme si elle désirait mêler sa chair à celle de l'homme.<br/>
Leurs corps se collèrent, se frôlèrent, les deux mages soupiraient d'aise dans les bras de l'autre.</p>
  <p>Natsu passa une main délicate dans le dos de la mage, glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à une bande de tissu. Une bande de tissu assez dérangeante pour les projets peu catholiques qu'il envisageait. D'une main de maître, sans rompre leurs baisers, il défit le soutien-gorge de la blonde, faisant doucement glisser l'étoffe sur les bras de la mage. La bande de tissu fini par rejoindre la chemise de Natsu au sol, dévoilant sans retenu la poitrine de la blonde.<br/>
Le mage posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde avant de la descendre doucement sur son sein laissant un sillon brûlant sur son passage. Il caressa sa chair tendre avant de titiller son mamelon durci.</p>
  <p>Lucy soupira contre les lèvres du mage, sentant des papillons se répandrent allégrement dans son ventre.<br/>
Natsu fit lentement glisser la mage vers l'arrière afin de se tenir au-dessus d'elle. Les mains de Lucy glissèrent le long de son corps jusqu'à rencontrer la ceinture en cuir de sa jupe, où était accroché ses clés. Elle défit d'un geste rapide celle-ci alors que Natsu choyait sa poitrine, augmentant ainsi rapidement le rythme de sa respiration. Il embrassait sa chair avec une certaine douceur, goûtant avec ravissement la saveur de sa peau.</p>
  <p>Le cœur de Lucy battait frénétiquement lorsqu'elle retira sa ceinture, la jetant contre le mur, sans se soucier de la réaction de ses esprits, ou d'Aquarius, trop obnubilé par le contact de Natsu sur sa peau.</p>
  <p>Le mage de feu délaissa la poitrine de la blonde pour laisser ses mains se mouvoir sur le ventre de Lucy, descendant toujours plus bas. Il arriva à la bordure de sa jupe, vêtement qu'il n'appréciait pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il couvrait encore Lucy.<br/>
Il la tira vers le bas, rageusement et impatiemment, désirant ne faire plus qu'un avec la jeune fille.<br/>
La mage l'aida à se libérer du morceau de tissu trempé, se dévoilant en simple culotte. Natsu poussa un râle rauque, impatient et à la fois satisfait.<br/>
Il se pencha vers le dernier vêtement, l'agrippa avec ses dents et le tira furieusement vers le bas. Il fit passer le vêtement sur les chevilles de la blonde avant de l'envoyer d'un coup de tête un peu plus loin.<br/>
Ses yeux parcoururent avec avidité le corps de la blonde, s'arrêtant sur son visage. Il agrippa ses yeux à cette expression qui exhalait une impatience et un désir explicite.</p>
  <p>Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, c'était évident, il ne l'avait jamais haï, il l'avait toujours désiré. Il tira la blonde vers lui, saisissant ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Leurs corps bougèrent de concerts, se caressant, se frôlant, s'effleurant mutuellement.<br/>
Leurs rythmes cardiaques ne firent plus qu'un. Le désir, la passion, l'impatience les saisirent et le besoin de se partager entièrement devint flagrant.<br/>
Lucy entoura les hanches de l'homme de ses jambes alors que Natsu posait ses mains sur les cuisses de Lucy. Le désir flottait dans la pièce, embrumant définitivement l'esprit des deux mages.</p>
  <p>Natsu donna un coup de rein.<br/>
Le monde explosa dans une myriade de sensation. Tout était plus intense, plus fort, plus beau. Les deux amants découvraient ensemble une nouvelle face du monde.<br/>
Tout semblait lumineux, parfumé, magique.<br/>
Les mains de Lucy s'accrochèrent d'elles-mêmes dans la nuque du mage, la constellationiste étant bien trop submergée pour décider de ses mouvements.<br/>
Natsu donna un deuxième coup de rein, plus puissant que le premier, ce qui leur arracha un hoquet commun. Le plaisir se répandait dans leurs veines à une allure folle, incendiant tout sur son passage. Le souffle des mages s'accéléra, rapide et effréné.</p>
  <p>C'est Lucy qui entama le troisième mouvement, avec un profond coup de bassin. Son corps se crispait contre celui de Natsu, son souffle lui brûlait la gorge et le simple fait d'exister lui semblait irréel. Elle ne vivait que pour ça, que pour lui. Elle était aveuglement amoureuse.</p>
  <p>Natsu lui servit un sourire carnassier malgré les brumes de son esprit et accompagna le quatrième mouvement. Les caresses de Lucy étaient une véritable drogue, le poussant vers un désir fou. Il la voulait encore, il souhaitait presque la dévorer entièrement, la brûler de désir.</p>
  <p>Ils se mirent à bouger avec une synchronisation parfaite, accompagnant les mouvements de l'autre, laissant leurs corps les dominer. Ils vibraient entièrement, emportés par l'autre.</p>
  <p>Le souffle de Natsu sur la peau de la blonde la brûlait, l'incendiait, l'embrasait. Elle se sentait complètement perdue dans l'étreinte ardente du mage, complètement libérée.<br/>
La vague brûlante de la volupté emplissait chaque vaisseau des mages dans un bouillonnement de délices, les consumant entièrement. Leurs souffles rauques, leurs corps brûlants, le rythme endiablé de leurs cœurs, tout trahissait de l'explosion totale.<br/>
Ils sentaient la pression du délice absolu remonter dans leurs abdomens, toute faite de caresses et de murmures.</p>
  <p>Ils goûtèrent à la perfection.</p>
  <p>Dans un dernier mouvement commun, les deux mages avaient été frappés par l'orgasme, le nirvana, la petite mort, le 7ème ciel, la perle bleue, l'illumination. Tant de nom pour désigner une sensation si intense, quasiment parfaite. Leurs souffles s'étaient emmêlés, leurs cœurs avaient pulsé sur la même fréquence. Pendant quelques instants ils n'avaient fait qu'une et unique personne.<br/>
L'osmose parfaite.</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>____________________</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Le soleil était brûlant après cette nuit de rêve. Rêve agité, certes, mais rêve tout de même.<br/>
Lucy soupira bruyamment, encore une de ses illusions intenses et semblant si réel. Elle resta ainsi un moment, allongé sur le ventre, les yeux clos, le soleil caressant son dos sans vergogne.</p>
  <p>Elle sursauta, se relevant précipitamment dans son lit. Son dos ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne soit pas couverte de son pyjama ? La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur son corps et, automatiquement, se couvrit pudiquement de son drap. Elle était nue, nue comme un vers, nue comme un nourrisson à sa naissance, complètement nue.</p>
  <p>Mais qu'avait-elle bien pu boire pour se retrouver ainsi ? Et avec ce rêve, qui n'en était, peut être, pas vraiment un, qu'avait-elle fait ?<br/>
La sensation de Natsu sur sa peau avait été un délice absolu. Un rêve enchanté et, enfin, accompli. Elle parvenait encore à sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, cette chaleur ardente. Mais c'était un simple rêve, un débordement de son imagination. Lucy en était convaincue.</p>
  <p>Un claquement sourd se fit entendre dans la cuisine, suivit d'une voix étouffée par la cloison de la porte.<br/>
La blonde se figea, interdite et bouleversée. Elle espérait, de tout son cœur, elle espérait que ce rêve n'en soit pas un et que la personne derrière la séparation était bien celle qu'elle désirait.<br/>
Elle posa ses deux pieds sur le sol, toujours enveloppée dans son drap, le cœur battant. Elle se releva, déterminée, curieuse et subtilement effrayée. Son regard passa sur la pièce, cherchant un vêtement du regard. N'en trouvant pas, elle s'enroula d'avantage dans son drap, le serrant contre elle.<br/>
Elle fit quelque pas à travers la pièce, apeurée de voir ses rêves se briser à la seconde où elle passerait cette porte.<br/>
Sa main se posa contre la paroi de bois, elle soupira, se prépara, et poussa la porte.</p>
  <p>L'odeur alléchante des œufs brouillés vint lui chatouiller les narines, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et elle se permit de lâcher un hoquet de stupeur.<br/>
On lui servit un sourire rayonnant, éclatant, un sourire qui parvenait à faire fondre un cœur de glace. Lucy se dirigea vers lui comme hypnotisé, plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux, verts onyx, de l'homme –car, oui, c'était bien un homme.</p>
  <p>« <strong>Natsu</strong>, murmura t-elle. »</p>
  <p>Sans rien dire de plus, il l'avait déjà entouré de ses bras, ses lèvres plaquées sur les siennes. Lucy passa ses bras autour de son cou, goûtant pleinement à la présence de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Chaque mouvement de l'autre ne les laissait pas indifférent, ils se complétaient parfaitement.</p>
  <p>Amoureux. Fous l'un de l'autre. Fusionnels.</p>
  <p>Lucy pensait qu'en se moment, cela les qualifiait merveilleusement bien, et elle avait sans doute raison.<br/>
Natsu se sépara d'elle, un immense sourire enfantin sur le visage.</p>
  <p>«<strong> Tu as bien dormi ?</strong> »</p>
  <p>Elle hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre, un air béat sur le visage.<br/>
L'estomac de Lucy gronda soudainement, mécontent et l'informant qu'il voulait se nourrir.</p>
  <p>« <strong>Tiens ? Il y a de l'orage ?</strong> »</p>
  <p>Natsu avait dit ça, un sourcil relevé en perçant Lucy d'un regard lourd de sens. Elle lui tira la langue, ce qui dû lui donner un aire ridicule puisque Natsu explosa de rire avant de lui ordonner :</p>
  <p>« <strong>Assieds toi... C'est moi qui régale !</strong> »</p>
  <p>Elle s'exécuta, un peu éberlué qu'il sache faire autre chose autre que bastonner. Il posa devant elle une assiette pleine d'œuf brouillé, dégageant une délicieuse odeur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Natsu qui venait de s'installer sur la chaise, face à elle. Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir deux assiettes pleines dans ses mains, qu'il avalait d'ailleurs goulûment.</p>
  <p>Lucy piocha un morceau d'œuf dans son assiette, le glissa dans sa bouche et sourit. Exquis était un bien grand mot pour désigner cela mais ce n'était pas dégoûtant du tout. C'était même d'ailleurs plutôt bon, elle n'aurait certainement pas pu faire mieux.<br/>
Elle dévora son assiette, n'en laissant pas une miette. Bon Dieu, ce qu'elle avait faim ! Elle termina sa dernière bouchée avant de se lever pour débarrasser, toujours enroulée dans son drap.<br/>
Alors qu'elle allait débarrasser la vaisselle de Natsu, il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit basculer sur ses genoux. Il la serra contre lui avant de lui murmurer :</p>
  <p>«<strong> Je t'aime...</strong> »</p>
  <p>Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de la mage dans un chaste baiser. Il allait s'écarter lorsque Lucy l'attrapa par la nuque afin de l'embrasser avec avidité. Sa langue se faufila malicieusement entre les lèvres du mage, partant à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Les deux morceaux de chairs se rencontrèrent pour commencer un tango argentin. Le souffle des mages se fit haletant.</p>
  <p>Ils semblaient fusionner avec ce simple baiser.</p>
  <p>Natsu caressait la cuisse de la jeune femme, avec douceur, appréciant la douce peau qu'offrait la mage à cet endroit. Lucy frissonnait, de plaisir, de désir. Tout son être se plongeait dans la saveur de Natsu, se lovant dans sa chaleur, se complaisant dans son odeur. Leurs bouches se pressaient l'une contre l'autre, presque douloureusement, ils voulaient s'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'ils avaient enfoui depuis si longtemps.</p>
  <p>Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés et haletants. Lucy posa son front contre celui de son amant avant de murmurer d'une voix douce :</p>
  <p>« <strong>Je t'aime aussi...</strong> »</p>
  <p>Il hocha la tête avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, doucement. Un baiser chaste, rempli d'amour, doux.<br/>
Il la garda contre lui un moment, échangeant des baisers, tantôt doux, tantôt enflammés.<br/>
A la suite d'une ultime embrassade, Lucy soupira et déclara dans un murmure :</p>
  <p>« <strong>On devrait faire un tour à la guilde.</strong> »</p>
  <p>Natsu fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant apparemment pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble et seuls pour le reste de la journée. Elle pouffa face au regard mécontent de son bien-aimé et expliqua :</p>
  <p>« <strong>Je te rappelles que tu as massacré quelqu'un avant de m'enlever tel un homme des cavernes ! Et tout cela, enflammé comme une torche humaine !</strong> »</p>
  <p>Il resta un moment ébahi avant d'éclater de rire, il était vrai qu'il avait oublié certain détail de sa soirée.<br/>
Natsu hocha la tête et sourit avant de lui répondre :</p>
  <p>«<strong> Allons-y, alors... Je me suis un peu emporté, je te l'accorde. </strong>»</p>
  <p>Sur ces paroles, il scella les lèvres de la blonde des siennes.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>___________________</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
Ils étaient enfin sortis de l'appartement de Lucy. Après une douche mouvementée, des habits qui ne cessaient d'être enfilé avant de se retrouver au sol puis revêtu, ils étaient parvenu à se séparer plus de quelques secondes pour se diriger vers la guilde.</p>
  <p>Natsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus, d'ailleurs Lucy ne s'y opposait pas la plupart du temps. Elle avait tenté de résister aux lèvres de Natsu, lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la douche. Une douche remplie de gémissements et de soupirs. Mais dès que Natsu avait effleuré sa peau de divines caresses, elle s'était abandonnée à lui. Ne tentant même plus de lui résister par la suite, elle avait frémi avec passion à chaque fois qu'il posait sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle l'embrassait en se cramponnait à tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver pour ne pas complètement s'abandonner. Natsu lui avait fait l'amour chaque fois qu'elle tentait de lui échapper. Lucy s'était cambrée avec délice contre la peau de son amant, sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.<br/>
Natsu donnait des coups de reins puissants, les emportant dans une tornade d'émotion. Lucy criait, elle haletait. Ses jambes se resserraient autour des hanches de Natsu. Lui, il lui enlevait encore une fois le haut qu'elle venait d'enfiler. Lucy s'agrippait aux larges épaules de l'homme. Elle dévorait les lèvres du mage avec envie, ne pouvant résister à l'attractivité qu'il avait sur elle.<br/>
Natsu grognait de plaisir, sentant son corps irradier contre celui de la femme. Il touchait et découvrait des parcelles de la magnifique Lucy qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir explorer un jour. Et il les mena tout les deux à l'extase, dans un dernier coup de rein extatique.</p>
  <p>Malgré cette passion qu'ils venaient de partager, ils n'étaient pas totalement satisfaits. Et bien qu'ils fassent des efforts pour ne pas céder à l'envie, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se désirer dès que l'autre amorçait un mouvement. Ce n'est donc que bien plus tard qu'ils purent quitter la salle de bain.</p>
  <p>A présent, Lucy marchait sur le muret. Ils avaient réussi à résister à la présence de l'autre assez longtemps pour se mettre en route. La jeune femme était en équilibre entre le canal et la rue, Natsu l'observait, amusé par ses gamineries qui étaient devenus une habitude.</p>
  <p>Il appréciait la vision qu'il avait du déhanchée de la jeune femme et cela réveillait dans son bas-ventre, un feu inassouvi. Il du se détourner des hanches à en damner un saint de la jeune femme afin de calmer ses ardeurs, et il se plongea dans la contemplation du canal.<br/>
Le mage avait été un bel idiot à avoir passé huit mois à se priver de la jeune femme. Cette histoire n'avait été qu'un très grand quiproquo, Lucy pensant qu'il la trouvait repoussante et lui pensant que Lucy le détestait. Ils avaient perdu du temps mais il comptait bien le rattraper.</p>
  <p>Lucy était une femme fragile, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser et il se promettait de la protéger dans le futur. Pouvait-t-il dire qu'ils étaient en couple à présent ? Sûrement. En tout cas, Natsu le voulait. Il désirait ardemment rester à ses côtés et profiter de sa présence.</p>
  <p>Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, les pêcheurs qui passaient habituellement par là, hélèrent Lucy comme à leur coutume :</p>
  <p>« <strong>Attention, vous risquez de tomber, Mlle Lucy !</strong> »</p>
  <p>Lucy leur fit un signe de la main, sauta au sol, attrapa le bras de son amant avant de s'écrier :</p>
  <p>« <strong>Il m'en faut bien plus pour tomber à l'eau !</strong> »</p>
  <p>Elle échangea un regard complice avec Natsu avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant sous les exclamations enjouées des deux pêcheurs.</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>________________</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>Plus tard à la guilde...</em><br/>
Lucy s'arrêta devant les grandes portes ouvertes, hésitante. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle attitude adopter, puisque en s'éloignant de Natsu, elle s'était indiscutablement éloignée de ses amis. Alors, pouvait elle revenir ainsi, comme une fleur ?<br/>
Natsu sembla remarquer son hésitation et passa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme. Il l'encouragea d'un sourire enfantin avant d'embrasser son front, lui intimant ainsi que tout ce passerait bien.</p>
  <p>Lucy observa une nouvelle fois l'entrée du bâtiment avant de se résigner à rentrer. Elle serrait la main de son amant avec appréhension alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'ombre de la guilde.</p>
  <p>On ne les remarqua pas immédiatement, et les deux personnes purent aisément se glisser jusqu'à une table inoccupée. Natsu ne lâcha pas la main de sa bien-aimée alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le banc et qu'ils observaient, avec une pointe de suspicion, la salle dans son ensemble. Alors que Lucy s'attardait sur le visage souriant d'Elza à l'autre bout de la salle, celle-ci tourna la tête vers elle. La jeune femme glapit tandis que la rousse s'approchait, la mine soudainement grave. Qu'allait-elle lui dire après ces mois de froid entres elles ?</p>
  <p>La jeune chevalière vint se poster face à eux avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc. Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle s'affala sur la table en regardant les deux jeunes gens, un sourire malicieux au visage.</p>
  <p>« <strong>Vous êtes enfin ensemble ?</strong> »</p>
  <p>Lucy faillit sursauter, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette question. Elle regarda tour à tour Natsu et Elza qui ne semblaient pas plus perturbés qu'autre chose. Lucy insista du regard sur le jeune homme qui hocha la tête en direction de la chevalière et commença à lui parler naturellement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ne comprenant absolument rien de la situation, Lucy les coupa subitement :</p>
  <p>« <strong>Enfin ?</strong> »</p>
  <p>Elza tourna son regard vers elle avant de lui sourire.</p>
  <p>« <strong>Oui, Natsu nous a tout raconté sur le conflit qui vous a opposé il y a quelques mois. Grey et moi, on avait parié. D'ailleurs j'ai gagné !</strong> Elle se retourna vers l'autre bout de la salle et cria : <strong>Grey, ils sont enfin ensemble ! J'ai gagné !</strong> »</p>
  <p>L'interpellé fit rapidement volte-face, abasourdi. Il regarda Natsu, puis Lucy, la bouche ouverte comme une carpe. Rapidement et à grands pas, il les rejoignit. Sans plus de mesure, il attrapa Natsu par son écharpe et le souleva jusqu'au niveau de son visage.</p>
  <p>« <strong>Je croyais que t'avais merdé avec elle et qu'elle te haïssait ! Alors je peux savoir POURQUOI tu reviens avec elle pour me faire perdre mon pari ?</strong> Il jeta ensuite un regard à Lucy en disant à son intention : <strong>Yo Lucy, je suis content que ça aille mieux entre vous ! </strong>»</p>
  <p>Lucy resta muette, un peu perdue entre le dialogue qu'il tenait à Natsu et celui qu'il lui tenait. Heureusement, Elza la sortit de ce mauvais pas en refroidissant les envies de bagarres de Grey. Elle attrapa le brun et le tira vers le bas, le forçant ainsi à lâcher Natsu et à s'asseoir.</p>
  <p>« <strong>Calme toi Grey, et ne soit pas mauvais joueur. L'instinct de femme ne trompe jamais ! Après tout, la haine n'est que la frustration de ne pas avoir pu aimer...</strong> »</p>
  <p>Natsu sourit à cette remarque et passa sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme à ses côtés avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, avec une infinie douceur.<br/>
Même si les mages de Fairy Tail étaient des grands parieurs et des buveurs invétérés, Lucy les aimait bien. Et elle avait bien l'intension de continuer à vivre et à aimer auprès d'eux pour un grand moment encore.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Le plus gros mensonge de cet écrit c'est probablement que Lucy dorme sur le ventre avec la poitrine qu'elle a.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>